Waiting For It
by NeyugnNosila
Summary: ON HOLD Sakura is a new girl in Konoha High and meets Uchiha Sasuke. From the first day that they introduced themselves, they have been waiting for a perfect moment to ask the other out but something always goes wrong. Will they find a perfect moment? AU
1. First Day

**Summary-**Sakura is a new girl in Konoha High and meets Uchiha Sasuke. From the first day that they introduced themselves, the two of them have been trying to find a perfect moment to ask the other one out but don't have the guts to or either their fans ruin the occasion. Will they find a prefect moment? or will words they want to say remain unspoken?

**A/N:** I'm back from "vacation"! XD Here it is and I would like to thank the reviewers of the epilogue of Lock-Down. And replying back to one of them…Princess Chii-Well Naruto was probably enjoying his ramen so he wouldn't notice Kakashi taking off his mask! XD I know…lame excuse but oh well!

Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

**Waiting for It**

**By: NeyugnNosila**

**Chapter 1-First Day**

"First day of school…came by so fast!" She whispered to herself. The arrival of the first day of her new school came quicker than she had thought it would have been.

Haruno Sakura was walking down her neighborhood street to her relatively close school, Konoha High. She had moved here not long ago, about 1month of endless unpacking. She checked her backpack in case she had forgotten something.

'Okay, looks like I have everything that I need,' she told herself while zipping back the bag which was overstuffed with text books, notebooks, pencils, and pens.

Checking her watch she could tell that she was defiantly ahead of schedule. Her watch read 7:30A.M. It seemed that she was over prepared for what seemed to be the most easiest day, the first day.

Turning the corner she could see a few students which seemed to also be heading. There weren't a lot of them just a few. Of course why would there be a lot when the school started at 8:15 when it was just 7:30 right now?

She made her way past the slow walking students and entered into the school, looking for a sign or directory.

'Hmmm…ahh! There it is!' She spotted a map at the end of the corridor. Making her way to it she saw the different classrooms and saw that some teachers were already inside. It seemed like there weren't any books, or any sheets of paper piled up for today.

'Where's the office…come on...I need to get my schedule from there!' She looked up on the directory starting from the north building working counter-clockwise.

A few minutes of searching the map she had found it.

The office was in the west wing, and she was currently in the south, 'hmm…not that far away.'

"You're a new student I bet, right?" A low voice asked her from behind.

"Huh?" She turned around only to be face to face with a handsome looking teenager that looked about her age. His dark raven hair matched with his pure black onyx eyes. The area around him felt so mysterious and nonchalant. "Uhh, yeah," she was too embarrassed to talk to him because of his good looks and cool attitude.

"So you do know where the office is?" He questioned her.

"Yeah…by the way…how did you know that I'm new?" She wondered.

He smirked, "For one thing, your backpack seems over packed and everyone who has gone to this school knows that the first day is nothing but getting to learn about your new classmates. Also, you were looking at the directory so I figured it out."

Embarrassed, she forced down the blush that was about to come up, "Hehe…uhh…thank you…I better get going…"

"Yeah," he nodded to her and moved out of her way so that she could pass through him to the west wing. As she moved by him, he turned back to take one more glance at her and he started heading off to the east wing.

'Okay…I just talked to I think one of the most handsome guys in the school so far!' Passing by, there seemed to be a bridge that connected the north to the east and the south to the east and it made the school seem to be in a block shape but with a separate building, which oddly wasn't connected for some sort of reason.

* * *

'Here it is,' from afar, she could see two blurs, most likely people, because the front wall was made of clear blocked glass.

"Uhh, hello?" She asked to the two of the teachers, one had blonde hair, the other with dark hair.

"Hi, hmm you must be Haruno Sakura am I correct?" The teacher with blonde hair stated as she looked over towards Sakura.

"Uhh yes," she spoke out, her voice echoed in the slightly empty room.

"Ahh! I am Tsunade and this here is Shizune, Here is your schedule! You will find your homeroom and your classes. Shizune please give it to Sakura," she asked the dark haired women and she got out a packet of papers and handed it to Sakura.

"Thank you," she told her.

"No problem!"

"Sakura you should go to your homeroom right now," Tsunade advised her.

"Yeah, well bye," she headed off to the east wing, where her homeroom was, which so happened to be in the east wing.

* * *

In the east wing, students were at desks seated in their classrooms. It was now 8:00A.M.

'The sheet says,' she took out the piece of paper, 'East Wing…B12.'

Passing down was the right side beginning with B1 then the left with B2 and the numbers following the order.

'B8, 9, 10, 11, 12!' She sighed in relief, 'finally…'

Before entering the room, it seemed like some small talk were being held inside. Slipping into the room, the chatting became louder. The room wasn't that packed, about 20 students max.

Trying not to attract much attention as one of the new students, she took a seat by a window in a far corner.

Clearing her mind she wondered about that student she saw earlier, 'I wonder…will I see him again?' Sighing, she heard someone take a seat that seemed somewhat beside her.

'Huh?' She opened her eye and turned her head over to the side.

To her surprise, it was the person whom she had just meet recently just met this morning.

* * *

Sensing someone staring at him, he moved his focus to the person next to him.

"What?" He asked to the familiar girl that he was sitting next to.

"Huh?" She was shocked when he suddenly spoke out to her, "Oh, nothing…" She turned her head away to the windows, preventing the blush that was coming to her face and also slowing down her heartbeat that was pretty rapid.

"Hn," he continued looking at her for a few seconds and then faced his head to the front of the classroom.

Moments later, a slight slam of the door was heard and silenced all of the talking.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the first chapter. I hope that my brother will let me use the computer more often since my brother hogs the computer and now I have a limited 2 hour computer and television time, doctor's advice…Well let's hope for the best right? Bye!

**NeyugnNosila**


	2. Sasuke?

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait…I was busy with field trips and I was at the library like everyday and for like 5 hours…I recently got a deviant art account by a friend of mine who is also in band, Thank You Keith! D This one is pretty short but I hope it'll do for now…enjoy.

**Waiting For It**

**By: NeyugnNosila**

**Chapter2-Sasuke?**

A silver haired man walked to the teacher's desk while reading a book.

"Hey…wait kind of book is that?" Sakura asked the dark haired guy next to her.

"It's a pervert book…he always reads those kind of books…" He glumly replied.

"Uhh…okay…" She placed her head on the desk, resting wondering why in the world would a teacher be reading those kind of books.

As he took his seat, he placed the book into one of the drawers and turner his attention to the class.

"Hello class, I'm your homeroom teacher and math teacher, Hatake Kakashi," he searched the room, looking for anyone that he had never seen in the school before, most likely a new student because everyone knew and had met Kakashi before if they had gone here before. 'Look like we have a new student,' as he saw Sakura by the window.

Sakura was trying to figure out what Kakashi was looking at and found herself being the person he was looking at. 'Awww…crap. He knows I'm a new student…Please don't make me introduce myself, please don't make me introduce myself,' she prayed while closing her eyes shut.

Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"Today we will get introduced to your teachers and get to know them. I also have a supply list for the year. They are listed on paper," he handed a girl in the front row a pile of papers. Sakura received the rest of the sheets and passed them back down.

'Wow…I have everything that I need," she scanned through the paper and placed it into a binder.

"Have your supplies in for next week," he instructed them. "Look at your schedules and you will be leaving for your next class in about 5 minutes." He turned around and went back to his desk and sat down, taking out a sheet of paper.

'At least he didn't take out that stupid porn book,' sighed Sakura as she took out her schedule. She never took a look at it since she received it from Tsunade, 'Group 1- Honors Class…as usual…' She expected this from the very beginning. Of course! Sakura was a very bright student. At her old school she was the top ranking student in her class.

"Look like you have all honors," a voice shook Sakura from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She turned her head around and found out who was speaking to her. It was the same person as before, "Oh…yeah…what about you?"

"Same," he simply replied, ending their short conversation.

"Oh," she focused her mind to the next incoming classes. 'Math-Hatake Kakashi, English-Yuuhi Kurenai, Social Studies-Sarutobi Asuma, Reading-Mitarashi Anko, then Science-Maito Gai…"

"Okay, you may go to your next class," he ordered them.

* * *

As chairs were pushed out and back in, and the doors were being clogged up, the two of them remained seated. About one third of the class remained.

'So he has the same classes as me if he's staying in here…wow that's amazing, he's cute _and _smart?' Pondering in her thoughts, students quickly came in from the other classes and pulled out seats in random desks.

"Sasuke-kun!" A shirll voice came from behind the whole wad of students coming in.

"What Ino?" The student beside her asked, annoyed he turned around to face a peppy girl, giggling with glee.

"Oh, I don't know…how about a date?" She replied, while taking a seat behind Sakura.

"No."

"Hey Sasuke!" A bold voice made Sakura almost fall off her seat.

"Naruto?"

"Is this seat taken?" As he pointed to a seat exactly to the right of Sasuke.

"No, and you better take it quick before anymore of my fan girls come." He ushered Naruto to take it.

Naruto listened to him and slid into the seat just right before some squealing girls were coming in, chanting something about…Sasuke?.

'Most likely his fan girls,' she thought. 'Hmm…but what about Ino? Naruto? Sasuke?' Sakura was calculating and remembering who the peoples' names were.

Moving her face towards the supposedly Sasuke, she began to speak, "Your name's Sasuke?"

"Yeah, yours?" He responded politely, but in a rush.

"Sakura."

"…You're that girl from before correct?" Sasuke was referring to the directory.

"Yeah…" She was blushing already and it was even a really good conversation. Then again, everyone that talked to Sasuke, except for boys of course, blushed in sight of him.

"I see," he inspected her, something was different about this girl for some reason. He didn't know why, but he assumed that it was just his instincts.

"Okay quiet down," Kakashi spoke towards the mob of students.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, really sorry about the late update and this short chapter…I will try to update as soon as possible with my activities. If you have some free time, go ahead and feel free to check out my deviant art account! I have it as my website on my profile. I want to thank the reviewers of chapter 1, forgive me but I'm kind of rushing right now so I can't really individually thank you…sorry again! Hope to See You Soon!

**NeyugnNosila**


	3. Fan Girl Memories

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! It's almost school and I need to get ready, a few more days…I have also been hearing about this new rule with the no responding to the reviewers and I guess I can't write to you guys…Well, anyways, here it is!

**Chapter 3-Fan Girl Memories**

During Kakashi's speeches, she had been introduced to Naruto, finding out that he was Sasuk's best buddy since the good ol' days.

Bring!

"Ah, looks like it time for your next class, I will be seeing my homeroom students at the end of the day," Kakashi dismissed them and returned to his desk...taking out the familiar book they have seen before…

"Hey Sasuke, I need to get something from my locker, hehe," Naruto informed him with a silly look on his face as he got up from his desk.

"Let me think…you left something important behind?" Sasuke suspected Naruto to be always loosing or forgetting his stuff. 'It was always like this since 1st grade,' he mentally sighed…

'Damn…how'd he know? Oh…wait I've been forgetting my stuff since 1st grade!' Mental slap there. "…………Well see you! Bye Sakura-chan!"

With the both of them nodding back at him, he took his leave and made his way through the hord of students blocking up the doors.

There were still some remaining students in the room, standing around Kakashi, most likely asking him questions or something about his perverted behavior… So, Sakura asked Sasuke to show her to their classes.

And surprisingly…he did.

* * *

Walking down the corridors, Sakura got to know more about Sasuke, well his reputation that is. It seemed that his best reputation was among the fan girls. Which was almost all of the girls in the school, approximately about 50 of the entire student population! 

The drooling and squeals, always came behind them, yet he always maintained his cool posture but was still annoyed at them and everyone could tell that for sure.

So maybe it wasn't a good thing but, his fan girls simply adored him. With each passing girl just dreamingly staring at him, it seemed more like they cherished his presence in the school.

Sasuke didn't mind her following him at all. For one thing, she was new to the school, not knowing where the hell she was she could have gotten lost, and Sasuke being well, Sasuke, he didn't want to see a new student like her being stranded in the middle of a hallway. Two, something was definitely different about her, it was a good thing she wasn't one of the 50 student girl population that supposedly "loved" Sasuke, begging him to death and practically killing his ears with pleads saying "will you go out with me?". Obviously said in a high pitched voice.

And his least favorite was on Valentine's Day, the usual "Will You Be Mine?" and the "I Love You" specialty of the day. And that's why he both hated and thanked god, for having Valentine's Day and for having it only once a year.

For him, Valentine's Day was like ignoring the fan girls, except this time it was on hard mode. Sure, the other times must had been harsh, but compared to Valentine's Day, he knew from his life long years of experience that it was like hell on that day.

It was as soon as his mind stopped thinking about the whole fan girl yearly situations that he found himself by the door to the social studies room, with Sakura following quickly behind. Stepping inside with her, finding a seat for the two of them knowing that later Naruto would come and sit on the opposite side preventing him from sitting next to another one of his crazed fan girls. This was a must do for Sasuke.

"Thanks," she said as she took her seat next to him. Nodding, he sat down in the desk waiting for his best friend to come.

Recalling the past events of his school years, he remembered the time when he didn't think of this ingenious plan before. One day, he had to sit next to two of his fan girls. During class, practically the floor next to him was covered in slob and saliva, not a pretty site indeed.

And there was also the time on Valentine's Day, he found his desk covered all in stupid little notes while he was at least trying to pay attention to the teacher, who was currently giving out some reviews on the chapter that they had studied last night. Apparently, they weren't even paying attention that they were going to receive a test later and it seemed at the end that they didn't get good grades at all. Well by the look on their faces.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke!" A voice shook him from his thoughts. 

'Naruto…' He was in relief that he made it on time or else it would be torture again.

"Yup, I'm here Sasuke," all of a sudden, fan girls started appearing out of nowhere. Naruto quickly took the seat next to him as fan girls were rushing towards them, or more like Sasuke instead.

Catching her attention, Sakura jolted right up, looking at Sasuke's fan girls.

"And on time," Sasuke turned to face his best friend as the fan girls were right in front of them.

"Sasuke-kun!" The whole giant crowd sounded like one big peppy, squealing girl.

After that, it was like disordered chatter and little petty arguments about their "beloved Sasuke-kun". Utter chaos it was indeed.

"Sasuke-kun is MINE!" shouted out one girl.

"ERR! HE'S MINE!" contradicted the classmate.

"WRONG! HE'S OBVIOUSLY MINE!" Stepped in another one of his fan girls.

'So this is what happens to Sasuke every day? I feel sorry for him…' Sighing, she slumped back into her chair and took a look at Sasuke.

"My beloved Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was looking bored, having his head on his hand which was on his desk. His eyes were half closed focused to the side, doing a good job on blocking out the noise the fan girls, who were right in his face, were making.

**You know, You should ask him out…hehe… Something was on Inner Sakura's mind…**

'Huh? You mean Sasuke?' She asked her inner self still kind of confused at the question.

"What? Who said he's yours!" The quarreling was heard in the background.

**Of Course! I mean you even said so yourself! He's hot _and _smart! So why not?**

'Yeah, but, he seems to have some fan girl problems right now as you can see,' she tilted her head to Sasuke, who was still sitting there lazily, with the fan girls still in front of his face.

"ME!"

**If you keep thinking about others other than yourself you'll never get a boyfriend…** Inner self said as she shook her head.

"HEY!" She shouted out, not knowing that everyone heard it.

* * *

Both Naruto and Sasuke had confused faces on and so did the fan girls. As they turned around, they found Sakura who was feeling embarrassed at what she recently did, in the middle of class. 

'Freak…' Looks like Sakura wasn't going to be noticed by the fan girls…

"Are you okay?" Sasuke questioned her as he saw her turning red with every eye catching glimpse of her every moment.

"Uhh…yeah! Hehe," she twisted herself around and reassured him as she regained her normal self.

As Naruto turned back, Sasuke still was staring at her…

Gapping at what just happened, the girls had to compute what their Sasuke-kun just did.

'Wait…he asked her if she was okay?'

'He never started a conversation with me!'

"Sasuke-kun! WHO THE HELL IS SHE!"

'Aww…crap…looks like I've got rivals…good job…' she sarcastically told her inner self.

**Thank you! As you must know, I put all my effort into my- WAIT! WHAT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT YOU SCREAMED OUT LOUD!**

'………Here we go again………' BRING! 'Whoooo….saved by the bell,' sighing as she gained back her posture.

Sasuke and Naruto moved their heads to the front of the classroom. Kurenai was at her desk, just about to get up.

So period 2, English began...

* * *

**A/N:** Well, next chapter will be lunch time, my second favorite part of school (first is Band ). I will hopefully be updating I don't know…say 1week max? Since I need to get off this chair and do my upcoming homework…Don't worry! I will be writing this story in spare time during boring classes on paper! Hang tight if I'm late! That's it! And Bye! 

**NeyugnNosila**


End file.
